


can you feel this?

by PenelopeJadewing



Series: fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kirishima Eijiro is a Dork, Random OCs - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Wow, a good son, fictober18, he's always angry, i dunno i wrote this at midnight, it's basically crack, sasuke's actually in a healthy headspace, the boy is working together with other Heroes, who are we kidding, who loves bad puns apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeJadewing/pseuds/PenelopeJadewing
Summary: Kirishima gets drugged in a fight and Sasuke sits with him while the others apprehend the person responsible.





	can you feel this?

Apparently this Villain’s darts can penetrate rock.

A handful of students from class 2-A find this out the hard way. Across a busted-up city block, while some Pros and students alike work to clear the civilians, Bakugou Katsuki and Kirishima Eijiro are, to no one’s surprise, two of the first to make a headlong charge straight at the needle-headed criminal who’s been raising Hell. Concerned, Izuku follows after them immediately, while Sasuke hangs back with Uraraka Ochako and Asui Tsuyu. The three of them spare a moment to roll their eyes at their resident morons.

Strong as they are, they’re also incredibly troublesome. This is emphasized when the Villain—calling herself Needlepunk, apparently—raises her hackles and sends out another volley of the razor-sharp spines from along her head and back. Out they fly in glimmering arcs, Deku leaps out of range in a flash of light, and Kirishima twists in front of Bakugou and activates his Quirk before the attack can land.

It lands on him instead. The needles pierce cracks through solid stone. Even Bakugou stops his charge to stare. Tsu leans forward, eyes wide, and Sasuke has to push her back to keep her from giving away their position. Kirishima grimaces and cranes his neck to try and see his back, like maybe he can stretch far enough to marvel at whatever it is that’s just sunk into his rock-hard skin.

“Dude, what the…?” He’s just a few seconds into this impossible endeavor when, as Bakugou unleashes a war cry and blazes past him, he quite suddenly drops—limp as a boned fish.

Sasuke winces. That can’t be good.

“They’re venomous,” he murmurs, for the sake of the two girls waiting with him for their opportune moment to leap into the fray. But if Kirishima, their stellar Defense student, can’t hold his own? They might be in more trouble than they originally thought.

Tsu reports into her comm, just before an explosion rocks the street and sends dust and debris shooting skyward. D***, do these children not understand the concept of avoiding collateral damage? Sasuke braces himself against the cement wall and grits his teeth.

_Stupid Izuku. Stupid Dobe._

As if on cue, Izuku goes flying by and crunches a vending machine in front of the convenience store across the street. Shards of glass shower over the cracked asphalt. A second later, Bakugou’s voice blasts over the intercom.

_“SHE’S GOT BACKUP! GET YOUR A***S OUT HERE!”_

Sasuke glances over his shoulder at the girls. “Anybody got a plan?”

Uraraka puffs her cheeks. “Hard to have a plan when we don’t know who the backup is.”

“Okay then.” Sasuke points to Tsuyu. “Asui, you get Kirishima off the street. Somewhere secure. Uraraka, use that cloud as cover and try to take Needlepunk off the board while she’s focused on Deku and D—I mean, Bakugou.”

“Call me Tsu please, ribbit,” the frog says before hopping out to do just as he said.

“Actually,” Uraraka replies, skirting out along the edge of the storefronts, “we’re supposed to be using our Hero names now, remember?”

“Right, sorry.”

With them off to their tasks, it gives Sasuke a bit of time to scope out the new threat. He ducks into the open and rushes low to the ground, maneuvering just between Tsu and Uraraka’s diverging paths. If they cluster together, they’re easier to take out. Best to keep his distance for now. At least until the dust clears, or he gets a clear view of the target.

The debris cloud is only growing, however, with every new blast from Bakugou’s Quirk, which lights the dust up like lightning in brief flashes of orange and bloody red before the cloud swells up higher. Each unseen impact makes the whole block tremble, and Bakugou’s screams of rage ricochet between the buildings. Through the churning smog, Sasuke catches sight of a monstrous hand sweeping through the air, just before another explosion sounds off, adds more smoke. His eyes widen.

What is  _that_?

The backup.

Before he can even sigh, suddenly a body’s flung into the light, trailing smoke, and Sasuke’s Quirk is the only thing that keeps it from careening right into him. He reaches out in a blink, Quirk making the world seem to slow, and he snags the person—Bakugou—by the arm. Which is a horrible idea, he discovers in a grand total of two seconds. Bakugou’s weight and momentum wrench his arm back and launch him off his feet so that both of them meet the unfortunate fate of skidding down the broken pavement. Asphalt and gravel grind into Sasuke’s skin, burning away patches of his Hero jacket until he comes to an ungraceful rolling halt, several yards from where he started.

Everything hurts. For a moment, Sasuke doesn’t think he can move.

Stunningly, from where he landed a few meters away, Bakugou is back on his feet in just a few moments, albeit unsteadily. He sways, wipes blood from his mouth, but then snarls and sends a murderous glare in the general direction of the debris storm. Then that glare searches for and zeroes in on Sasuke. Bakugou marches closer.

“Hey, f***face, what the h*** was that!?” he demands, yanking Sasuke up by the collar and setting him none-too-gently on his feet. The pain doesn’t stop, of course. Just reasserts itself. Particularly in the tendons along his left shoulder, the arm he’d snatched this dumpster fire out of the air with. He must’ve pulled something important…

Sasuke clicks his tongue. “That was me trying to save your a**. My mistake.”

“D*** right, you ruined my landing.” Bakugou shoves off him and begins striding for the battle again. Never one to be detoured, that ingrate.

“What’s in there?” Sasuke calls after him.

Bakugou doesn’t glance back. “A villain. Get moving.”

Thankfully, Uraraka takes that opportunity to give him a much better explanation by shouting over the comms.  _“Where’d you go, guys? I can’t fight Needlepunk with this giant in the way!”_

Bakugou needs no more prompting. He angles his hands back and sets off his explosions to reenter the fray like a freaking ballistic missile. A blur of green electricity follows close behind—Izuku. He must’ve recovered. Sasuke allows himself a breath of relief.

Until Tsu’s voice cries out.  _“I can’t reach Eijiro. Needlepunk’s warding me off.”_

Sasuke sighs again. What a pain… He sprints off, limping, toward where he last saw the unfortunate redhead. Into the cloud he plunges, rubbing his gloves together despite the shooting pain in his arm; he hopes his equipment wasn’t damaged in that roll…

For the briefest of moments, there’s an eerie quiet. The sounds of Bakugou and Uraraka’s clash with the giant sound muffled and far off. Needlepunk’s a quiet mover and Asui’s Quirk is stealthy, and who knows where Izuku went…

A needle whips just past his ear. His heightened senses bid him move, just a centimeter, at the last moment. The blur of metal passes just by his eye. He sucks in a breath, watches the air move through the smoke and tries to track his attacker. The smoke is moving so much, though; what’s close by and what’s from the fight down the street…? He can’t tell the difference, now with so much going on—

 _“Watch out, Insight, behind you!”_  Tsu yells, and he hears her both through the comms and just behind him.

Sasuke presses his gloves together and whirls, sending electricity arcing out, hoping to catch Needlepunk before she can practice her twisted acupuncture on him.

Every needle on her body acts as the perfect receptor. The electricity warps toward her, hungry and coiling like a thousand hissing snakes, and they swallow her up in erratic blue light. She screams to the sky, back arching and writhing, and drops as quickly as Kirishima, smoke curling off her clothes. Sasuke lunges to pin her where she falls.

He looms his gloves over her and digs his knee into her ribs. She in turn glares up with a calm hatred that stirs the blue of her eyes. If Sasuke hadn’t already grown incredibly used to glares that could kill, he might’ve averted his eyes. As it is, he just stares right back.

“Go die,” she coughs. “You and… all your Hero friends.”

Sasuke just addresses to the others. “Direct hit. Needlepunk is down.”

 _“Good, ‘cause you got incoming,”_  says Izuku, voice pitching.

This is just before the giant barrels through the cloud into sight—coming straight for him. His eyes widen.

“Scatter!” He takes a dive, tucking and rolling to the detriment of his throbbing arm. He needs to put some distance between him and the monster, but it’s not enough to avoid the shock when it slams its arms against the blacktop. Spider-web cracks burst in a crater, slabs of pavement dislodge themselves and launch into the air, more dust and gravel showers down. Sasuke keeps going, rushing with the wave of dust until he’s under the nearest awning.

Through the new round of destruction, he watches the giant scoop Needlepunk into its massive, dirt-clad arms. Then it turns, startlingly fast, and takes off into the smog. Green light reflects in the dust cloud, as does blood orange, and Sasuke knows both Izuku and the Dobe are following.

Meanwhile, Sasuke taps his intercom and relays his most recent discovery. “It’s made of earth, looks like.”

 _“Soil and rock,”_ Uraraka replies.  _“Maybe an elemental Quirk?”_

“Whatever the case, my Quirk and my gloves are going to be useless against that. Besides, I… I think I’m injured.” He doesn’t like admitting it, but he’s out of this fight. He rubs his shoulder, willing the pain away. He searches the smoke with his eyes. “Froppy, Uravity, you follow the others. They’ll need your support. I’ll get Red Riot.”

 _“Are you sure?”_  Tsu sounds hesitant.

He nods, though they can’t see that and he cringes as that occurs to him. He huffs into the mic. “Yes, now get going!”

Silence follows, so he assumes they followed his direction. After another deep breath, he plunges back into the smog himself.

He finds Kirishima pretty much where they left him. A little dustier, but otherwise unharmed. Well… dustier, and still out of commission of course. He hasn’t moved an inch since he dropped. Sasuke approaches with haste, and nearly jumps out of his skin when his classmate yells.

“Eyyyy, Insight, howsit?” Kirishima grins up at him with his rows of sharkish teeth. Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

“I thought you were unconscious.”

If he could, Sasuke’s sure Kirishima would shrug. “Nah, I think it’s just a paralytic.”

“…Paralytics effect the face too, you know.”

“Well I mean… I don’t know, man, just get me outta here!”

Sasuke does so at a painstaking pace. He drags Kirishima’s dead weight—and holy s*** is he heavy—across the ruined street, in the general direction he came from. Three times, he has to drop his left arm thanks to pain knifing his shoulder, and eventually, he has to settle for only using his right. Which makes the going even harder.

_D***it, why did I have to try and catch that idiot…_

“Bakugou seemed like he was having fun,” the Crimson Hero says at length, peering casually up at his rescuer as Sasuke struggles along.

Sasuke snorts. It turns into a grunt of effort as he heaves a little further. Almost there… “The battlefield’s his playground, and he’s a four-year-old.”

“You could say he’s having… a  _blast._ ”

Sasuke pauses. For a second, he’s not sure he actually heard that right. But there’s no reason he didn’t… so he just shoots Kirishima the most incredulous look, and gets that same shark grin for his trouble.

Rather than deign this with a response, Sasuke looks his classmate over from head to toe. Still limp and useless… “Give me a self-assessment, Red Riot.”

Thankfully, Kirishima takes a few moments to do just that. He frowns, closes his eyes, and then sighs. “Pretty numb, to be honest. Can’t move a thing. ‘Cept my face.”

“Which doesn’t make any d*** sense…”

At long last, Sasuke hauls the drugged Hero over the curb and into the alley where he and the girls had been lurking not five minutes ago. The dust cloud seems to be dissipating bit by bit now that Bakugou and the giant are no longer contributing to it every three seconds, and it’s become more of a mist, a shroud Sasuke can see the ghosts of details through. It’s thickest back where the giant entered the fray, and it’s there that Sasuke still can’t make out the extent of the damage. He’ll have to wait.

Eh, he’ll have to do that anyway. Until either the others check in or someone shows up to cart them off to a hospital.

“Okay, I’m going to shock you,” Sasuke says, turning to Kirishima. “I need you to tell me if you can feel it.”

“Sure thing, man.” Kirishima takes a breath, seeming to brace himself.

Sasuke activates his gloves at a lower setting and clamps one down on Kirishima’s shin. The limb twitches once, and Kirishima’s eyebrows furrow, but other than that, there doesn’t seem to be any change. The skepticism in Kiri’s red eyes once he lets go confirms as much.

“It itched. But that’s about it.” Kirishima huffs, turning his eyes toward the sky they can see through the buildings on either side. “Shock and awe.”

Sasuke snorts. Kiri grins.

“I wonder if Needlepunk knew that attack would work,” he mutters.

Sasuke shrugs. “Hard to say. We don’t know much about her. Obviously. If we’d known more, maybe we would’ve anticipated that backup.”

“I dunno, she was pretty…  _sharp._ ”

Sasuke frowns but says nothing.

“That giant did make a decent impact though. Super manly. A man of substance.”

Once again, Sasuke remains silent. Kirishima has the sense to let the conversation die. They settle into companionable quietness, Sasuke leaning against the wall and massaging his shoulder and Kirishima staring once more at the sky. Somewhere, helicopter blades whop-whop-whop their way closer. Sasuke wonders if it’s Search & Rescue coming for them, or if it’s the media after shots of the battle… Vultures.

About five minutes later, Kiri gasps. “Hey, my leg’s all tingly! The one you zapped.”

Sasuke glances down to where Kirishima seems to be trying to move his foot. It’s slow and lethargic, but it’s moving, a few centimeters from side to side. He breathes out slowly, glad to see it. They seem to be dealing with a fast-acting,  _non-lethal_  poison.

“A  _shocking_  turn of events, eh?” Kirishima beams, looking so utterly and completely proud of himself.

Sasuke’s expression falls flat with the weight of his lack of impression. He… he’s not even sure how else to respond. What do you say to lame jokes? These aren’t even that good… And how on earth can Kirishima still be so d*** perky when he can barely curl his toes? It just. He… he doesn’t understand.  _Why?_

Sasuke claps his gloves together again, a little less concerned with the power level, and holds one over Kirishima’s shin again. “Can you feel this?”

Kirishima’s rather unmanly squeak of surprise is very satisfying.

* * *

_BONUS:_

_Later, after all the Heroes-in-Training have been attended to by Recovery Girl, Kirishima starts telling their classmates that sparks were flying between him and Sasuke once the latter saved him from the battlefield. Sasuke opens a locker door in his face. Unfortunately, Kirishima’s Quirk could more than protect him from_ that _._


End file.
